officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Dog
Grogopolis Barkery Dog (June 16, 1999 - May 18, 2039) was a villainous yet stupid dog that aimed to wipe out cats and, later, the multiverse. At age 12 he met and became enemies with the cats Bubby Kristy (who has supernatural powers) and Doccy Zeus. Greg grew up around magic and other fantastical elements. Biography Beginning of villainy 2012 CE When Greg started high school at Pezawoof High School, bullies forced him to wear a purple coat, although he turned out to like it and constantly wore it. On the evening of the talent show, Greg befriended Bubby Kristy and Doccy Zeus, and sometime after that began dating Bubby. Seeing as Doccy was Bubby's friend too, Doccy became jealous. Greg witnessed Doccy throw a flower at Bubby, and she swallowed it and went to hospital, ending Greg and Doccy's friendship. A few days later, Greg dragged Doccy into an abandoned factory and tried to kill him, but Bubby (who had developed supernatural powers) saved Doccy and defeated Greg, whose parents abandoned him and he was left homeless. This drove him insane.Bubby's High School 2013 CE While Greg was homeless, two travelers Smokey Alfie and Ewan Ome met him and gave him (little) money. Greg was going to test his dark powers on them, but decided to test them on "a sibling of one of them". Ewan was an only child, so Lex Alfie, Smokey's little brother, became the victim. Subsequently, Lex was cursed so that he could only have one beloved family member at a time.Super Bubby 18: Remember 2014 CE In October, Greg was granted access to the fourth dimension by Apalala, a god that Greg found despite him hiding, where he got the atmospheric energy to make a time machine after falsely convincing Apalala that he (Greg) was good. Greg used his time machine to transport Lex and his friend to the Cretaceous.Super Bubby 9: Pterotopia Feud with Bubby Kristy 2014 CE On 15 November, Greg found a lot of money, but spent it all on building a rocket and time machine. He used the rocket's ray to grab an unlucky citizen to torture, and he coincidentally captured Doccy. Bubby soon learnt of this and flew into space to save Doccy in Greg's rocket. The rocket was destroyed, but Bubby saved Doccy and Greg. On 10 December, Greg spies on Bubby and Doccy, discovering Doccy also has a time machine. Greg confronts them as they encounter an alternate Bubby from a different dimension, Kristy, and chases them into Pet City Forest. Greg battles Bubby in the woods when she loses her friends, and knocks Greg out. When he awakens, Greg uses dark magic to summon a jetpack, and chases the cats through Mount Canine's caves. Greg gets into a battle with Kristy, but she swiftly escapes and Greg is lost in the caves alone. Super Bubby Part 2 Several hours later, Greg found a way out and gave up on his hunt for the cats. TBA Soon after, Smokey and Ewan stole Greg's time machine for fun. They couldn't figure out how to work it though. Greg, determined to destroy all cats, kidnapped Ewan and Smokey (as well as a few other cats), and caged them on Greg's Home Island. Super Bubby 7: Death Trap 2015 CE On 31 March, Greg confronted Bubby and Doccy in the caves on Adam Island with his new ally Pteroscorpion.Super Bubby 5: Secret of the Volcano At some point after the volcano incident and before 12 May, Greg used his time machine and travelled to before the Big Bang, and survived (extremely rarely). Greg quickly collected some of the atmosphere in an enclosed space and time travelled back home before imploding. He used the atmosphere to construct a device that was able to travel through dimensions.Super Bubby 20: The Meaning of Life His first stop was the Alien Dimension and met Aera, the villanious alien. To prove himself of evil and to gain her trust, Greg destroyed an entire planet for her. She promised to owe him any favour.Super Bubby 7: Death Trap Break from Bubby 2018 CE In early 2018, Greg met Patty Lisaton and she developed a crush on him. Even though they just met, Patty allowed Greg to move in with her in the country near Farmville. 2019 CE Greg turned 20. On Patty's birthday, 27 December, she asked Greg out and he accepted because it was her birthday. However, he did actually have feelings for her that he discovered later on. 2020 CE Greg and Patty got engaged on Christmas. 2021 CE Greg and Patty married in March 2021, 3 years after first meeting. They built a house on a small island out at sea. 2022 CE Patty gave birth to a daughter, Ripley Dog-Lisaton, on 28 May. 2023 CE Patty disagred on Greg's dangerous weapons and rooms in their house, leading to them flying inland for a divorce in. 2024 CE Greg and Patty's divorce was finalised November 2024. Patty and Ripley flew back to Pet City and Greg, who couldn't afford to visit, lost contact with them, depressing him. Greg returned to his island. 2025 CE Greg visited to the Pet City and met the lonely, lost cat Obee Genghis. They became close friends, but Greg betrayed him by robbing him and fleeing only two months later. Continued villainy and death 2036 CE On 2 May, Greg began constructing a trap for the cats (mainly Clyde) on Summer Island. 2038 CE At some point in or before April 2038 CE, Greg abducted the gargoyle Nik and his gang, as well as constructing the MillBot as the 'new Milly'. Greg brainwashed the gargoyles into killing Bubby.Super Bubby 14: Ancient Curses Return as a spirit Super Bubby A.G. 4 Trivia * Greg is allergic to cherries. * Greg lost his shadow permanently in Super Bubby 6: Tower of Shadows. References Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Dog family Category:1999 CE births Category:2039 CE deaths Category:Inventors Category:Fathers Category:Spirits Category:Time Travelers Category:Killed by Patty Lisaton Category:Dimension Travelers